1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive unit for a bolt-cleaning device or a thread-cleaning device. A possible thread-cleaning device which operates with radially movable brush bars and which consists of two concentric tubular pieces which can be moved circumferentially relative to each other is described in DE-U 93 13 722.2 which was made available to the public on Nov. 25, 1993. The radial displacement is accomplished with circumferentially distributed setting cams on one of the tubular pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cleaning device disclosed in DE-U 93 13 722.2 has a drive mechanism on the rearward end segment of the above-mentioned concentric cylindrical piece which is provided with a central drive pin 1. The central drive pin 1 is firmly connected to the inner tubular piece 2 and therefore rotates the two concentric tubular pieces (inner sleeve 2 and outer sleeve 4) around the threaded bolt to be cleaned. The length of the tubular piece determines the maximum length of the thread to be cleaned.
The invention is intended to provide help here and assigns itself the task of expanding the scope of application of the cleaning attachment and also of devising the driving principle for it, so that other--exchangeable--cleaning devices may be used.